Atrasos
by RosaSkull
Summary: Um homem irritante e irritável, e sempre atrasado... Será que alguém da jeito nesse cara? Uma banda, quatro amigos, uma sócia e muuuuuuuuuuitas mulheres, hehehe (preciso de ajuda neste summary )
1. Atrasado

*toca o despertador*

Itachi se revirou na cama, incomodado olhou para o despertador.

- 6 HORAS DA MANHÃ?! HOJE É SABADO!

- Eu sei, a culpa é sua por ser o maior guitarrista de Tókio... – disse Hinata, parada na porta do quarto, vestida com roupas sociais, cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e um tablet na mão – 7 horas o restante da banda estará aqui pois 7 e meia haverá uma entrevista com a revista NeoTokio, 8 e meia uma sessão de fot...

- TAH! CHEGA! Eu levanto!

Ele se levantou da cama, estava usando apenas uma cueca preta boxer, mas Hinata não parecia se importar, já estava acostumada.

- Eu não dormi com uma mulher ontem?

- Sim.

- Era ruiva?

- Sim... Dispensei ela faz uma hora.

- Obrigado, ela falava demais. Ele seguiu para uma cadeira que havia no quarto, onde estavam suas roupas limpas e passadas para usar naquela manhã. _Ela é responsável, foi bom contrata-la para me ajudar com essas porcarias básicas. Pela primeira vez meu irmãozinho falou algo que prestou._ Ele vestiu uma camiseta preta e uma camisa, também preta, por cima (desabotoada, claro... ui), um jeans escuro que não ficava nem tão colado nem tão folgado no corpo e um par de botas pretas.

Ele estava realmente sexy, os cabelos soltos e desgrenhados, ele odiava cabeleireiros: _Uma vez que eu tente usar a química dos cabeleireiros, meu cabelo estará arruinado e dependente,_ dizia ele.

- Hinata-sama...

- Aff... Estou indo...

Ela pegou uma escova de cabelo que estava em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira e começou a escovar os cabelos dele como costumava fazer com sua irmã mais nova.

- Sabe que não sou paga para isso, né?!

- Sei, mas...

- VOCÊ NÃO TOMOU BANHO! SEU PORCO! AGORA QUE MINHA FICHA CAIU! VOCÊ ESTÁ CHEIRANDO A PERFUME BARATO FEMININO!

Sem dar oportunidades para ele responder, o jogou da cadeira e tirou a camisa dele enquanto o empurrava para o banheiro. Ele já estava sem camisas e sem sapatos quando ela estava ligando o chuveiro.

- Já são 6 e meia, você vai se atrasar! – ela saiu correndo do banheiro quando ele começou a tirar a cueca.

- Ai! Tem horas que ela me irrita! Digamos que 99% do meu dia...

* * *

- HINA-CHAN! – Gritou Naruto, o baterista da banda Senin, ao abrir a porta e a recepcionou com um selinho nos lábios (ah vá ¬¬). Eles tinham uma cópia da chave da casa de cada integrante da banda, no caso de alguma bebedeira, ou algo que impossibilite os amigos a abrirem a porta.

- Naruto! Que bom vê-los!

- Onde está aquele perdedor?

- Está tomando café da manhã na cozinha.

- Atrasado de novo? – disse Sasuke, o baixista e irmão de Itachi. Ele também deu um selinho na Hinata, era um costume da banda, apenas Itachi não o fazia.

- O dia que ele não se atrasar eu danço "Gangnam style" de cueca de ursinhos em cima da mesa da Presidente Tsunade! – disse Kakashi, o vocalista. Ele usava uma máscara que cobria parte de seu rosto, Hinata sempre teve curiosidade para ver aquele rosto, mal sabia ela que nem mesmo suas amantes tinham este privilégio. * selinho – de mascara – na Hina*

- Só porque as revistas dizem que você é o preferido da Presidente não quer dizer que ela vai gostar da cena. – disse Sasuke. Eles riram e foram para a cozinha.

Naruto já estava lá e tinha se servido da metade dos ovos mexidos que Hinata preparou para Itachi. Já faziam 5 dias que a empregada pediu demissão e Hinata se mudou para o apartamento/casa/quase mansão dele para assumir essas tarefas básicas.

- Hina, você cozinha muito bem!

- Pena que não se pode dizer o mesmo da Sakura, não é Naruto? – disse Sasuke, Naruto apenas revirou os olhos.

- Naruto, pare de flertar com a nossa Hime, você já tem alguém para mandar em você.

- KAKASHI! SEU ERRO! Não estou flertando, só estou elogiando a Hina-chan, eu amo a Sakura!

- Por isso você é o mais obediente do grupo. – respondeu Kakashi.

- Posso tomar meu café da manhã em paz? – rosnou Itachi. Hinata retirou o prato da frente dele, o que o deixou mais irritado ainda.

- Você está atrasado! – ela levantou um dedo antes que ele a xingasse – Vou embrulhar para você comer depois da entrevista.

- Você um dia vai se arrepender por "cutucar onça com vara curta"!

- Falando em vara curta... Hime, cão que late não morde – falou Sasuke e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

- CALE-SE SASUKE!

- Vish... To indo pro carro...

- É melhor todos seguirem Naruto e irem para o carro, estamos mais do que atrasados – interveio Kakashi. A briguinha seria longa se não fosse interrompida.

Até às 7 da noite ocorreu tudo bem e sem mais atrasos. Hinata estava chegando no apartamento/casa/quase mansão de Itachi após fazer uma compra no supermercado, ele estava jogado no sofá, bêbado! Caramba, ela disse para ele não beber, pois voltaria logo! Ele perde a noção muito rápido! Então ela pegou uma carne congelada da sacola e colocou na nuca dele. Ele deu um pulo tão grande que o sofá chegou a virar e quase cair! Também nem dava mais para notar a sua embriagues de tão acordado e irritado que estava.

Despejava centenas de palavrões e xingamentos á Hinata, que estava de braços cruzados, visivelmente entediada, olhando para ele.

- Pronto? Terminou?

- ESTÁ DESPEDIDA!

- Qual é o número da sua identidade?

- O que? – _o que isso tem a ver?_

- Responda!

- ... 8...

- E os outros dígitos?

- ...

- Admita você precisa de mim!

Ele apenas bufou como resposta.

- Agora seja bonzinho, tome um banho e se arrume, você tem um encontro daqui a meia hora.

- O que? Com quem?

- A ruiva, você marcou com uma amiga dela.

- Eu nem me lembro disso! Cancele!

- Não sei nem o nome dela, você estava bêbado e chamou-a de "a mulher que terá meu sobrenome". Você tem 20 minutos.

- Merda! Não quero ver ninguém! Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Eu falei para você não beber!

- Eu não aguento mais essas vadias me perseguindo.

- Na hora de comer você não se importa, não é mesmo?!

- Pelo menos _isso_ eu posso fazer sem remorso. Sempre são mulheres gostosas, o sexo é bom e mesmo assim, algumas delas ficam gemendo _mais, ui, ai, e naum sei o que lá_ que me irrita profundamente! Eu gosto de apreciar o sexo.

- ... 10 minutos.

- EU NÃO VOU!

* * *

- Puxa Ita-kun, pensei que você iria se esquecer de mim. Sua casa é linda!

- Não Hime, minha _mente_ é ótima pra me lembrar das coisas. Ele cheirou o pescoço dela, tinha cheiro de lavanda, mas ele estava irritado demais para ficar com "fome". Ele chama todas as mulheres que não sabe o nome de Hime, e ficava irritado quando seus amigos chamavam Hinata assim... Ela era delicada demais para esse _apelido_. O sexo foi intenso, ele descontou toda a sua raiva na loira. Durou menos do que ele esperava. _Estou perdendo a prática_, pensou.

Meia hora depois ele e Hinata se encontraram com a banda, afinal _até meia noite ainda é hoje, _dizia Sasuke. A noite foi bem tranquila para eles, um show no teatro Mad, mais uma entrevista, agora para a TV, foram para a casa de Naruto para compor novas músicas, quase morreram com os biscoitos de Sakura, etc. Era pouco mais da meia noite quando Itachi e Hinata chegaram ao apartamento/casa/quase mansão dele. Eles não se falaram muito depois da briga que tiveram, e isso não passou despercebido por Kakashi.

Ele foi direto para o quarto e já estava tirando a roupa para dormir quando Hinata bateu na porta.

- Itachi, não se esqueça de que amanhã cedo você tem uma reunião com as suas _fan-girls repórteres_ aqui na sua casa, você marcou semana passada então não dá pra cancelar.

Itachi a fuzilou com o olhar, ela ficou vermelha, ele notou. Nunca havia tirado Hinata da linha, por mais que sempre brigassem ela mantinha um autocontrole impecavelmente sóbrio. Mas esse não era o momento para isso, ele tinha que pensar em algo para se livrar das mulheres. Estava quase pensando que era gay, mas ele sabia o quão bom era perder o controle ao ter uma mulher nos braços, era quase... macabro...

* * *

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA CRIANÇA FELIIIIZ!  
**

**AMY ESSE CAPÍTULO FOI PRA VC...  
**

**BJUS  
**

**KONBANWA! *w*  
**


	2. Desculpas (?)

_Não acredito que ele me olhou torto! Que idiota! Eu mais ainda por corar ( e arrepiar) com olhar desse babaca!_ Hinata já estava de camisola pronta para se deitar e dormir quando Itachi bateu na porta de seu quarto.

- Entre – ela se sentou na cama e começou a escovar os cabelos. Ele adorou o que viu. Se não fosse sua sócia ele a deixaria nua em poucos segundos.

- Er... Hn! Hinata, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Já são uma hora e seis minutos da madrugada! O que você quer?!

- É complicado...

- Não vou cuidar de nenhum bebê que alguma mulher deixou na sua porta dizendo que é seu.

- HINATA! – _ele perde o controle muito fácil..._ – não é nada disso... – _Itachi está... Corado?._ Hinata se ajeitou na cama e deixou a escova de lado, Itachi se perdeu por alguns segundos em suas curvas. _As roupas sociais que ela usa caem muito bem, mas escondem um corpo muito sensual._

- Itachi?!

- Ah! Sim! Só preciso que você finja ser a minha namorada. – disse em tom sério.

- Só isso?

- Só...

- Tá... me diga uma coisa...

- Hn...

- Onde você perdeu?

- Que? Õ.o

- O JUÍZO!

- AH HINA, É SÉRIO!

- Eu também estou falando sério!

- Hina, eu não aguento mais as mulheres me perseguindo como se eu fosse comida fresca!

- E você quer que elas venham atrás de mim então?!

- Como?

- Itachi, elas vão ter um ódio mortal pela minha pessoa! Não duvido que possam me matar e jogar os restos do meu corpo mutilado para os cães!

- Que exagero!

- Finja que é gay!

- NEM A PAU!

- Então ache outra gatinha pra você usar...

- Hina... – disse com a voz arrastada.

- ...

Itachi a olhou intensamente. Ela queria enfiar a cara no travesseiro como fazia quando era criança se os amiguinhos rissem dela.

- Hina... Por favor...

- O_O!

- Hina, você passa 98% do seu tempo com a banda! Comigo... É só fingir que namoramos na frente das câmeras, aí vão anunciar no jornal e nas revistas e as mulheres largam do meu pé!

- Você pediu 'por favor'?

- Ah! Hinata, agora não!

Ela soltou uma gargalhada! Ele a olhou espantado, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante. _Por que só uma risada pode deixar a minha sócia tão sexy?_ Era uma risada melodiosa, a cabeça de Hinata estava um pouquinho inclinada para trás deixando uma parte dos seios à mostra, que balançavam conforme ela ria as mãos na barriga e as pernas semiflexionadas. _Perfeita..._

- Pra você ter que pedir 'por favor' deve ser torturante! Tudo bem, eu farei isso, afinal não deve ser tão ruim apenas andar de mãos dadas com o guitarrista mais chato de Tókio.

* * *

_Porque eu concordei? Isso é ridículo! Ele é chato, irritante, lerdo... Mas ele me olhou de um modo suplicante, quase irresistível. Sei que ele fez de propósito. E ainda por cima me chamou de Hina, ele nunca me chama de Hina. E pediu 'por favor'! Essa foi engraçada!_ Agora lá estava ela, com apenas uma camiseta (dele) e de calcinha indo atender a porta. Pelo horário eram as _fan-girls._

- Ohayo!

-OHAY...o...

- Posso ajuda-las?

- Viemos para uma entrevista com o Itachi.

- Ah sim! Um moment... – ela foi interrompida por mãos firmes em sua cintura, que em fração de segundos a virou e puxou para perto de um corpo quente e musculoso seguido de um beijo. Hinata amoleceu completamente. Seus braços pendiam ao lado do corpo. Quando seu corpo se arrepiou Itachi a soltou, mas apertou suas mãos no corpo de Hinata. As meninas estavam boquiabertas.

- Bom dia _minha_ flor... – olhou para as meninas com um sorriso que derreteria até um iceberg – Bom dia, meninas, sejam bem vindas ao _nosso_ lar!

Hinata foi praticamente obrigada a se sentar ao lado dele para a entrevista, sem poder vestir uma roupa apropriada. Itachi não tirou o braço da cintura de Hinata por nenhum minuto e cada vez que ela se movia, ele a puxava mais para perto. Itachi tinha um sorriso feliz e satisfeito no rosto. Quando Itachi percebeu que ela corava, começou a brincar com o elástico de sua calcinha. Hanabi a irmã de Hinata chamava a calcinha de 'cuequinha feminina' o que fez com que Hinata corasse mais ao se lembrar disso.

A entrevista foi mais rápida do que o esperado, não teve perguntas ousadas, como Itachi imaginou que as _fan-girls_ fariam. Elas tiraram apenas uma foto do casal e saíram com o estômago embrulhado de tristeza e repulsa. Itachi se sentia vitorioso.

- Hinaaa! Obrigado! – deu-lhe um selinho.

* * *

Itachi não esperava ter uma noite difícil, já que seu dia foi perfeito. Mas algo dentro de si o incomodava. Quando ele a beijou, seu corpo estremeceu instantaneamente, seu mundo parecia girar e ele sentiu que poderia perder o controle e a noção do tempo. Estava atordoado quando a soltou. Os lábios de Hinata eram veludados, a pele que ele tocou era macia e sensível, possuía um cheiro doce e apimentado e quando finalizou o beijo ela estava corada, arrepiada e sem ação. Itachi sentiu vontade de avançar as mãos por baixo daquela camiseta idiota e tocar-lhe os seios, não só para ver como Hinata reagiria, mas para seu próprio deleite.

Durante o dia, Itachi sorriu o tempo todo, o que era raro, e Hinata ficou calada e sensível. A qualquer toque ou palavra referida a Hinata, ela corava ou se assustava. Kakashi ficou intrigado, mas logo descobriu o 'porque' das mudanças.

- Então quer dizer que Hinata Hyuuga e Itachi Uchiha estão namorando? HÁ! Eu não caio nessa, eles quase não se suportam, mas até que pode dar certo... Quem sabe?! – Kakashi observava a foto do casal na internet, com um sorriso malicioso por baixo da máscara.

- Hinata... – Itachi entrou no quarto dela. – Hina... Eu só queria agradecer por tudo... Parece que as mulheres estão se distanciando.

Ele queria beija-la de novo.

- Boa noite... Hina...

Hinata não se moveu, estava deitada e abraçava um cachorrinho de pelúcia. Prometeu a si mesma que não iria deixar isso acontecer de novo, não seria usada, e amanhã tudo voltaria ao normal.

* * *

**Poha, que capítulos curtos, não?!**

**Espero que gostem mesmo assim, não será uma história muito longa... Agradeço a todos que leram...**

**Koninchiwa! Qualquer coisa estou por aqui... é só chamar ;)  
**

**p.s. o próximo capítulo é pra Nat King!  
**


	3. Complicações

Na manhã seguinte, Itachi se diriu para a sua academia particular, no segundo andar do seu apartamento/casa/quase mansão, precisava discontar toda a sua tensão (e seu tesão) em um saco de pancadas. Hinata já estava lá, suada e ofegante, o que indicava que qualquer coisa que tenha feito ali já havia terminado.

- Bom dia Hina. - ela o encarou - Er... vou treinar um pouco de luta, quer me ajudar?

- Vou pegar os equipamentos de proteção.

Itach estava sendo possessivo, arrogante e egoista, apenas ele batia enquanto Hinata se esquivava, recuava e se defendia, se não fosse pelos equipametos de proteção ela estaria arrasada. em um momento, HInata pisou na barra de sua calça e caiu no chão, por um impulso machista, Itachi disse:

- Você é fraca! Precisa se fortalecer!

Com isso, Hinata retirou os equipamento de proteção e se posicionou para uma luta limpa.  
Itachi riu com a sua atitude, mas sentiu uma ponta de orgulho por dentro.

- Eu não vou lutar com você, acabaria te machucando.

- Você que é fraco, tem medo de lutar com uma mulher.

- Não adianta provocar, não vou bater em você.

- Machista!

- Nossa, você realmente está ferindo meus sentimentos (¬¬).

- Covarde! Viado! Bichinha!

- Chega, isso já é demais.

Ele se virou de costas para Hinata, pegou uma toalha que estava em cima de uma mesa perto do tatame onde se encontravam e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Hinata o observava sair.

A agenda de Itachi não estava tão lotada neste dia, então ela teria uma folga, um tempo para ela. hinata descontou toda a sua fúria em um equipamento de madeira chamado Muk Yan Jong (que lembra um manequim de madeira). Dava golpes certeiros e muito fortes, seus pulsos começaram a sangrar, mas Itachi não percebeu isso de onde a observava. _Porque ela finge ser uma mulher fraca? Ela... finge ser quem não é?_

* * *

Depois de mais alguns shows, foram até a casa de Naruto para compor, e quando chegava perto das 8 da noite voltaram para casa para jantar. hinata enfaixou os pulsos tão discretamente que ninguém havia percebido. Ela fazia Ramén para o jantar enquanto Itachi a observava da porta da cozinha. Se sentaram para jantar sem dizer uma palavra. Isso deixou Itachi furioso, que jogou seu prato longe, atingindo a parede e a sujando com o Ramén. Assustada, Hinata o observou. Sem ter qualquer idéia do que fazia, Itachi a levantou e a puxou pelos pulsos, Hinata gemeu de dor, mas sua fúria era tão grande que nem percebeu. A levantou pelas coxas e a depositou em cima do balcão da cozinha e a beijou com muita raiva, estava realmente perturbado por ela fingir ser quem não era e também por mexer com seus sentidos. Por causa da dor intensa em seu pulso, Hinata deu-lhe um soco nas costelas e em seguida um chute na parte interna de su coxa (não foi no saco ¬¬).

Hinata caiu no chão e o sangue voltou a escorrer por seus dedos. Assim que Itachi recuperou o folego, desesperado, pegou Hinata no colo, ela tremia e suava muito, a dor estava insuportável.

Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi entraram no apartamento, levavam um bolo para comemorar o suposto namoro dos dois, entrarm na cozinha e viram Itachi apertando hinata nos braços, seu desespero e a bagunça.

- Kakashi! Por favor, me ajude!

* * *

**Hey people, este capítulo está pronto, o próximo será em homenagem a Naty King.**

**Bjuz  
**

**Fui  
**


	4. Tensão

- Kakashi! Por favor, me ajude!

- Hai! Kakashi pegou Hinata do colo dele e a lavou para a sala.

Naruto ligava para Sakura enquanto Sasuke ligava para uma ambulancia. Itachi pegou uma de suas toalhas e enrolou nos pulsos dela, pressionando o ferimento para estancar o sangue. Nao dava para saber quem estava tremendo mais, se era Hinata ou o proprio Itachi. Kakashi a embalava nos braços e cantarolava alguma cançao proximo ao ouvido de Hinata. Sakura chegou e deu os primeiros socorros necessarios a Hinata, momentos depois a ambulancia estacionou proximo a entrada do local.

- Meninos, quero que voces vao em um carro para o hospital.

- Sakura, nao vou deixa-la...

- Eu sei... por isso quero que voce venha... em outro carro...

- Mas- -

-Sem mais... ela precisa de tranquilidade e voce esta muito abalado...

- ... eu estou bem.

- Se olhe no espelho Itachi, esta palido e seus olhos estao inchados, esta segurando o choro a muito tempo...

Itachi passou por Sakura, esbarrando em seu ombro, se dirigiu ao carro onde os outros ja o esperavam. Estava muito irritado. Sasuke se surpreendeu com as atitudes do irmao, ele sempre foi frio nessas situaçoes, seus pais morreram na frente de seus olhos, o Sr. Uchiha deu um tiro em sua esposa e depois em si mesmo. Itachi protegia o irmao, nao permitindo que ele visse a cena, mas ele nao deixou de ouvir. Seu irmao o levou no colo, com os olhos vendados para fora da casa, sempre dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem. Depois falou com a policia, frio, relatou tudo o que aconteceu... Naruto interrompeu o silencio do carro e seus pensamentos:

- Itachi, o que aconteceu no apartamento?

- Nao enche, dobe.

- O que voce fez com a Hina-chan?

- Nao fiz nada com ela, jamais a machucaria.

- Parem, a Hinata precisa de nos, e se ficarmos discutindo nao estaremos ajudando em nada.

- Kakashi tem razao, irmao, ela vai ficar bem.

* * *

- Hinata esta bem, ja cuidamos dela. Ela esta dormindo agora, precisamos da colaboraçao de voces, nao quero que entrem no quarto sem a minha permissao.

- Sakura...

- Diga Itachi...

- Obrigado...

- Hinata tocou mesmo no seu coracao. Vou atender outros pacientes agora, com licença.

Um ruivo muito bonito que estava observando o grupo de longe resolveu se aproximar:

- Itachi?

- Nao tenho tempo para autografos agora, se nao esta vendo estamos em um hospital.

- Opa, calma esquentadinho!

- Cale a boca Sasuke.

- Nao precisa ficar estressado Itachi, eu sou seu fã, mas so quero conversar com voce.

- SASORI-CHAAAAN! - um loiro voou para cima do ruivo - Veio ver o Deidei-chan?

- O loiro deu um beijo molhado no rosto de Sasori.

- Deidara, vai cuidar dos seus 'quebrados', estou trabalhando agora.

- Deidei-chan estava com saudades de voce... Quem voce esta investigando?

- ...

- Falei demais...

- NARUTO! SEU BAKA, VOCE CHAMOU UM DETETIVE?

- VOCE MACHUCOU A HINA-CHAN, NAO PODE-

Itachi avançou em direçao ao Naruto, lhe deu um soco que o fez cambalear para tras. Entao o derrubou e continuou a socar o seu rosto. Cada soco era uma palavra que Itachi dizia:

- EU.. JAMAIS... MACHUCARIA... A MULHER... QUE... EU... AMOOOO!

Sasori puxou Itachi, o imobilizou e o algemou.

- Mas um amigo... voce... nao se importa em... machucar...

O cabelo comprido de Itachi estava todo desgrenhado e cobria o seu rosto, mas era possivel ver lagrimas caindo em seu colo. Naruto sentiu o coraçao ser dilacerado nessa hora, se deu conta do que tinha feito.

- Itachi, voce sera detido esta noite, tem o direito de permanecer calado, o que voce disser podera ser usado conta voce.

- Sasori... o que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Presidente-

- Presidente? - Naruto e Sasuke falaram juntos.

- Tsunade! Quanto tempo!

- Canino Branco! Faz tempo mesmo!

- Sabe que esse apelido pertence ao meu pai.

- Sim, mas voce sendo o sucessor merece o posto.

- Nao importa...

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Estou investigando Uchiha Itachi, houve uma denuncia dizendo que ele foi o agressor de Hyuuga Hinata. Itachi permanecia quieto.

- Mas o que levou voce a algema-lo?

- Ele agrediu o loiro quando ele o culpou da agressao.

- Que coisa... Ha pacientes no meu hospital, eles precisam de silencio, voces nao poderiam ter sido mais discretos?

- Godaime, voce nao deveria estar trabalhando em outro lugar?

- Kakashi, la e muito chato, alem do mais tudo esta em perfeita ordem. Entao posso trabalhar aqui, onde me sinto mais a vontade, voces que me escolheram como presidente, nao eu.

- Exma, vou leva-lo daqui para que nao haja mais baderna.

- Me chame apenas de Tsunade, ou de doutora, detesto formalidades. Podem ir.

Sasori saiu levando Itachi.

- Kakashi, de onde voce conhece a Tsunade?

- Sempre estudamos na mesma escola, ela 4 anos a frente que eu.

- Isso porque eu reprovei muitas vezes.

- Conversavamos bastante e sempre aprontavamos algumas sacanagens juntos.

- Ele tem uma grande habilidade para essas coisas.

- Onde esta o Naruto?

- Nao faço ideia.

* * *

- Itachi, amanha cedo voce sera liberado, isso se eu nao achar que voce e o culpado.

- Tenho cameras de segurança na minha casa, nao fui eu quem a feriu.

- Me conte que aconteceu.

- Ela preparou Ramen para o jantar... Eu estava furioso com ela...

- Porque?

- Porque ela esconde a força que tem... Esconde quem ela é... E porque ela...

- Ela...?

- Ela me faz perder os sentidos... - Itachi deu um sorriso de lado.

- ...

- Eu a segurei pelos pulsos e a beijei, nada mais... Ela me socou as costelas e chutou a minha coxa... nos dois caimos de dor, foi quando vi o sangue escorrendo das maos dela, foi quando vi as faixas...

- Tem cameras onde isso aconteceu?

- Sim.

- Quero ver os videos mais tarde. Voce tem ideia de quem a feriu?

- Nao.

- Nao quero espalhar a noticia do que aconteceu, desconfio que voce é o culpado, 3%... A midia so vai saber que voce foi detido por agredir o seu amigo, nada sera mencionado sobre Hinata...

- Obrigado.

- Nao me agradeça, ainda nao resolvi o caso. Ate eu descobrir quem foi voce ficara em prisao domiciliar.

- ...

- Itachi, eu...

- Naruto?

- Eu quero lhe pedir desculpas...

- Porque esta pedindo desculpas a ele?

- Porque eu fui injusto, julguei meu amigo e nao lhe dei chance de se defender.

- Hm. Parece justo agora.

- Ele pode voltar ao hospital?

- Nao, ele esta detido.

- Naruto...

- ...

- Va cuidar da Hinata... da Sakura... do meu irmao e do Kakashi... eu estou bem...

- Certo...

Naruto se diria para a saida, mas parou e o olhou por cima do ombro.

- Precisamos de voce, me perdoe...

- Naruto, eu teria feito a mesma coisa.


	5. Vish ' (HENTAI ON)

**(Amor, se estiver lendo isso, nao leia ^^')**

**Esse capítulo vai para a Amy, em recompensa pela fic que ganhei de aniverssario ^^  
**

* * *

- Ohayo Hina-chan! Como se sente?  
- Ohayo Sakura. Me sinto muito melhor, obrigada.  
- Sorte a sua que vai receber alta hoje, Aqui é muito entediante.  
- Nao tanto quanto parece, tenho voce e os meninos para me distrair.  
- Sorte a sua de ser amiga desses gatos!  
- Podem ate ser muito gatos, mas conseguem me tirar do serio.  
- Falando de nós, aposto.  
- Estavamos falando o quanto voces sao chatos.  
- Somos tao chatos assim?  
- Piores que crianças, Kakashi.  
- Crianças sao faceis de controlar, só preciso de um doce.  
- No caso do Naruto, Ramen.  
- Nao sou tao viciado assim em Ramen.  
- Amorzinho, lembrei, tem um prato de Ramen no meu armario esta frio mas-  
- JA VOLTO - gritou Naruto do corredor. Todos riram.  
- Hina, que docinho voce me daria?  
- Nenhum Sasuke, voce nao gosta de doces.  
- Que tal paçoca, para voce se afogar e parar de falar besteiras, maninho?  
- Ja parei, ciumento.  
- E entao, Hime, que gostinho o Itachi tem? - Hinata ficou vermelha.  
- Kakashi...  
- Calma Itachi, eu nao quero provar voce.  
- Sasuke, posso falar com voce em particular?  
- Sim Sasori, aconteceu alguma coisa? - eles sairam do quarto onde Hinata estava.  
- Hinata mora com Itachi?  
- Sim. Mas voce ainda desconfia do meu irmao? Os videos das cameras de segurança nao foram o suficiente?  
- Nao, ainda tenho 1% de duvidas a respeito dele.  
- 1%?!  
- Sim, por isso quero que voce diga quem poderia ficar na casa com eles, para que nenhum evento inesperado ocorra.  
- Eu posso ficar.  
- Nao, voces sao irmaos. Voce pode encobrir algo.  
- Entendo. Naruto e muito infantil, entao Kakashi seria a melhor opçao, nao sei seele acobertaria Itachi, mas ele e o mais responsavel de nos. E ele gosta muito da Hinata, tenho certeza que nao vai se opor.

* * *

- Hinata, so faço isso por voce, porque o Uchiha...  
- Obrigada Kakashi.  
*celular de Kakashi toca*  
- Um momento Hime. 'Alo?!... Tsunade!... Quando?... Hmmmm... Ainda lembra disso?... Eu sabia que voce tinha gostado... Voce ainda mora naquela rua?... Quer que eu leve chantilly?... Hmmmm... Ok, amanha a noite estarei ai...'  
- A P-presidente ligou para voce?  
- Digamos que a conheço bem...  
- Deu pra ouvir..  
- Sinceramente, ele bebado fica uma gracinha.  
- Voce "joga do outro lado" Kakashi?  
- Nao! Nao diga isso nem brincando! Seria uma ofença para o "Canino Branco".  
- Acho que ja deu para eu entender o motivo desse apelido.  
- Nao Hime, voce nao faz ideia, quem sabe um dia voce descobre, tem curiosidade?  
- Sim... um pouco...  
- Entao posso dar um jeitinho de te ajudar a descobrir. - Kakashi sorria maliciosamente por baixo da mascara.  
- O que faremos com Itachi?  
- Eu nao sei como é possivel aguem ficar bebado tao rapido! Ele so tomou 2 copinhos de tequila!  
- Normal...  
- Ele quase estragou a nossa comemoraçao quando começou a roncar.  
- Eu disse para nao deixar ele beber, mas voces sao teimosos e nao me ouvem! Sequer ouviram quando eu disse que nao precisavamos ir a um restaurante Mexicano.  
- Foi por voce Hime, ficamos felizes que nao aconteceu nada grave com voce e que ja esta bem.  
- So perdoei voces por isso.  
- Vou levar ele para o quarto, voce dorme no quart dele ou ele dorme no seu quarto?  
- Como?  
- Quero saber para que quarto levo ele!  
- Para o quarto dele, claro!  
- Entao voce dorme la?! Nao se importa se eu dormir no seu quarto? Assim ficarei mais proximo do quarto de voces, nao que eu seja pervertido, so para o caso de voce precisar de alguma coisa, afinal estou aqui para isso. ^^  
- o_o'  
- Algum problema?  
- N-nao, acho que nao...  
- Entao esta certo, irei tirar essas roupas fedorentas dele e te chamo, sei que voce adoraria fazer isso mas do jeito que ele esta vai dar muito trabalho. - Kakashi o jogou por cima dos ombros e saiu sem dar tempo de Hinata responder, ela estava corada, nao so por vergonha do que havia acabado de ouvir mais por imaginar a cena.

* * *

- Que demora do Kakashi, sera que esta tudo bem? Vou la dar uma olhada...  
O quarto de Itachi estava escuro, Hinata acendeu a luz e viu Itachi com os antebraços amarrados na cabeceira da cama, sobre a sua cabeça, usando apenas uma cueca boxer. Hnata correu ao encontro de Itachi e tentou desamarrar os tecidos que o prendiam.  
- Kakashi! - Hinata ouviu a porta do quarto sendo fechada e trancada, ouviu em seguida alguem se aproximando. Hinata nao se mexeu.  
- Hime, ele esta bem, eu nao amarrei com força.  
- Porque esta fazendo isso?  
- Tive umas ideias alguns dias atras, e achei que seria um bom momento para colocar em pratica.  
- Aqui?  
- Quase... quer saber o motivo do meu apelido?  
- Agora?  
- Sim, se voce quiser...  
- ... Acho que... quero...  
- Entao apague a luz. - Hinata se mostrou anciosa e preocupada. -Nao confia em mim? Nao vou machucar voce... Nunca...  
- C-certo.  
*apagam-se as luzes*  
- Esta escuro, K-kakashi.  
- Estou aqui com voce.  
- E o Itachi?  
- Ja chegamos la...  
Hinata ouviu Kakashi tirar a blusa que vestia, ele a posicionou em sua frente e colocou uma de suas maos na mascara que usava. Hinata se arrepiou de expectativa, de curiosidade... Ela retirou a mascara de Kakashi lentamente, seus olhos ja se acostumaram com a escuridao entao podia ver seu vulto. Ela podia ver a linha de seu rosto, sabia que era bonito. Kakashi aproximou a sua boca da orelha de Hinata e deu um aviso:  
- Voce tem 10 segundos para decidir se quer continuar ou nao, se tem algo que a impede se afaste agora, pois se eu começar so vou parar quando estiver cansado.  
- C-certo...  
- Pense bem...  
Hinata se deu conta do que estava para acontecer, sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha.  
- E Itachi?  
- ... 5 segundos.

- Tempo esgotado.  
Kakashi puxou Hinata para perto de seu corpo, eles ouviram Itachi acordando mas quando Kakashi a mordeu no pescoço ela simplismente ignorou os fatos. Ele a beijou lentamente, mas sempre possessivo. Hinata retribuia os beijos, um pouco desajeitada, mas anciosa. Itachi começou a se debater na cama para tentar se soltar mas estava bem amarrado, por mais que quisesse seu ego nao permitiu que pedisse ajuda. Kakashi colocou as maos por baixo da blusa de Hinata e apertou um de seus seios, a outra mao desceu ate a bunda dela e a apertou com forca. Hinata gemeu e mordeu o labio de Kakashi.  
- Hinata, voce esta ai?  
Kakashi riu.  
- Itachi, fique calado.  
- Kakashi?!  
Hinata o mordeu no pescoço, fez com que arrepiasse inteiro e soltasse um gemido, entao Kakashi rasgou a blusa de Hinata e começou a morder todo o seu colo, desceu ate os seios e lambeu ate subir ao pescoco novamente. Retirou as roupas de Hinata, deixando-a apenas de calcinha, esta que estava competamente umida. kakashi pegou Hinata no colo e a jogou em cima de Itachi. Kakashi acendeu uma vela e deixou em uma mesinha, do outro lado do quarto para que a luz fosse fraca mas suficiente para ver suas expressoes. Itachi corou ao ver Hinata em cima de seu corpo, seus seios grandes encostavam em seu peito, sentiu que começava a ficar excitado, entao fechou os olhos. Kakashi se ajoelhou atras de Hinata e a puxou para perto de seu corpo. Hinata sabia que ele estava apenas de cueca pois podia sentir o membro duro encaixado na sua bunda. Kakashi massageava os seios de Hina e mordia, lambia e chupava o pescoço dela com força suficiente para deixar marcas. Os gemidos de Hinata apenas aumentavam e a ereçao de Itachi tambem, ate que ele nao resistiu e abriu os olhos para ver a cena.  
- Finalmente resolveu abrir esses olhos!  
- Cale a boca Kakashi!  
- Com prazer... - virou o rosto de Hinata para si e a beijou.  
- Hina! - Itachi a empurrou para cima do peito de Itachi, começou a masturba-la por cima da calcinha.  
- Ita- - Hinata nao resistiu e o beijou. A principio Itachi nao sabia o que fazer, apenas olhou para Kakashi, que sorria maliciosamente e correspondeu o beijo, com raiva, por estar preso e nao poder toca-la. Seu corpo estremeceu, sentiu que Hianata havia se sentado em cima de sua erecao e começava a rebolar. Kakashi puxou a calcinha dela para baixo, introduziu dois dedos nela e começou a masturba-la novamente. Hinata começou a morder Itachi, primeiro nos labios, descendo para o pescoço, depois o peito... Itachi estava com a respiracao aceleradaa e suava muito.  
- Kakashi... me solta...  
- Nem pensar, voce esta aguentando firme... mas uma hora vai ter que gozar.  
- Ate parece que... voce sente prazer... nisso.  
- Mas é claro que sinto, se nao nao teria nem começado. E antes que me pergunte, eu nao sou gay. Isso é um castigo por fingir que estava namorando com a Hina.  
- Como sabia?  
- Eu sempre sei. Sei tambem que o que estou fazendo nao é inutil.  
- Hina! - Itachi gozou.  
- Chega de brincadeira Hime.  
Kakashi retirou a cueca e penetrou Hinata, começou seus movimentos rapidos e fundos, sem dó. Colocou as maos de Hinata na cabeceira da cama, seus seios balancavam bem perto do rosto de Itachi. Itachi se ergueu um pouco e sugou um dos mamilos de Hinata. Ela segurava sua vontade de gritar, seus gemidos ficavam presos na garganta. Enquanto Itachi chupava um de seus seios kakashi apertava o outro. Seus movimentos aceleraram, Hinata gozou, mas Kakashi nao parou ate que gozou tambem. Itachi viu Kakashi retirar lentamente seu membro de dentro da Hinata, tao lento que chegava a ser torturante para ela, ate que retirou todo e seu semen escorreu de Hinata caindo em cima da cueca de Itachi.  
- Qual é, Kakashi?!  
- Kakashi, desamarre-o.  
Hinata estava ofegante, deixou o peso de seu corpo cair em cima de Itachi.  
- Mas ja, minha querida?! Pensei que voce iria resistir mais quanto a isso...  
Kakashi o soltou. Itachi abraçou Hinata e beijou seu ombro. Kakashi retirou a cueca de Itachi e deu uma risada.  
- Ate que voce nao mentia quando estava bebado e falava que era bem dotado.  
- Tem certeza que voce nao joga no outro time, Kakashi?  
- Absoluta. - Kakashi se deitou ao lado de Itachi. - Ja provei e nao é nada bom. - Hinata e Itrachi se olharam.  
- Voce ja foi... comido?  
- Nao, eu comi, foi uma aposta que eu perdi...  
- Voces dois podem parar de falar nisso, estao cortndo o meu clima.  
- Sente aqui Hime...  
- Desculpe, mas nunca fiz sexo anal.  
Kakashi se levantou e colocou seu dedo indicador na boca, depois o introduziu em Hinata.  
- Isso doi seu filho da- Itachi a beijou e começou a massagear seu clitoris. Hina voltou a gemer, mas dessa vez tudo parecia mais calmo. Kakashi introduziu um segundo dedo em Hinata, ela apenas encostou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Itachi.  
- Voce é muito grande Kakashi... como espera que vai caber ai...  
- Assim... - Kakashi retirou seus dedos e a penetrou num impulso so, foi ate o fim.  
Hinata se ergueu e deu grito estridente. Lagrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto.  
- Hina, se eu entrasse devagar seria pior, agora fique calma que eu espero a sua dor passar.  
Itachi continuou a masturba-la mas sentia um no na garganta por deixar Itachi fazer isso. Depois de um tempo a propria Hinata começou a se mexer, bem lentamente, surpreendendo os dois. Kakashi jogou sua cabeça para tras, estava se deliciando com os movimentos dela. Itachi introduziu um dedo em Hinata, ja estava completamente ereto. Kakashi puxou Hinata para si e mordeu o seu pescoço. Itachi se ajoelhou na frente dela, retirou seu dedo e se preparou para penetra-la.  
- Kakashi, voce me paga por ter gozado nela primeiro.  
- Entao adimite que estava afim de te-la assim...? - Hinata fechou seus olhos, pensou no quanto estava sendo usada pelos dois... Itachi a segurou pelo queixo e a fez o olhar nos olhos.  
- Sim, eu queria, mas que fosse diferente, so nos dois... eu amo ela... Kakashi. (Autora: meio gay, nao acham?)  
- Eu sei, Itachi. - Hinata fechou os olhos novamente e Itachi a beijou, penetrando-a lentamente. - Nao se preocupe, o que eu tenho por voce Hina, é so atraçao... nao vou atrapalhar o relacionamento... de voces...  
Itachi e Kakashi comecaram seus movimentos lentos, torturantemente lentos e aumentavam a velocidade, com estocadas continuas e profundas, Hinata ja nao conseguia segurar seus gemidos, que eram altos. Kakashi passou a mao pelo corpo de Hinata, desde seus ombros, ate chegar ao clitoris e massagea-lo. Hina nao demorou muito a gozar, mas os dois rapazes continuavam firmes e empenhados. Hina gozou mais uma vez antes de os rapazes terem seu orgasmo tambem. Novamente retirarm seus membros lentamente ate o semem escorrer de dentro da Hinata. Cairam na cama sem energia, ofegantes e com o corpo formigando.  
- Hime, Itachi, prometo que amanha cedo nao vou mais estar nesse quarto... vou... cochilar um pouco mas amanha cedo... *bocejo* vai ser o tempo de voces...  
Hinata ja estava agarrada ao Itachi, que ja estava dormindo.  
- Kakashi...  
- Hm...  
- Foi estranho... bem diferente para mim... mas obrigada... eu... gostei...  
- Eu imaginei... agora durma, Neko, prometo que algum dia repetiremos a dose.

* * *

**Fugindo para as colinas em 3...2...1...**  
***sai correndo***  
**(Amor... er... - que vergonha - como eu posso explicar... a culpa não é minha?! ^^' - *hipnotizando* você não leu naaadaaa...)**

**p.s. pessoal, me perdoem pelo capitulo anterior... eu fico com preguiça de enviar a fic pra minha beta e fico com ansiedade de postar...  
**

**p.s.s. prometo que depois desse sempre vou enviar as minhas fics para a beta. u_ú  
**

**p.s.s.s. Anjo... Amorzinho... ^^' promete que não vai me matar antes de eu terminar de postar essa fic?  
**


End file.
